NPCs
Non-Player Characters (NPCS) 'NPC Reactions' Often as an Arbiter you will have to decide how one or more Non-Player Characters will react upon coming across a Player Character. In situations where you are unsure how a creature would react, use the NPC Reaction Table. In general, the likelihood of an NPC creature responding positively is based on that creature's Sociability, (and any racial biases), modified by the Player Character's Charm. See the specific entry in the Character or Non-Player Race Section for details on Sociability. You should feel free, however, to further modify this chance according to the specifics of a given situation. Note that the Beguile Modifier is applied to a PC's Beguile Roll when attempting to Beguile an NPC. To determine the chance of a positive reaction from an NPC, roll a D20. The modified roll must be equal to or over the Chance of Positive Reaction for the Sociability of the NPC in question. Modify the roll by both the acting Player Character's Beguile Bonus, (if any), and the''' Beguile Modifier listed below. '''NPC Reaction Table Beguiling Groups 'Large Groups' If your PCs attempt to beguile a large group of NPCs, first determine an average MS for the crowd. The Beguiling character makes an attempt to beguile as normal, against this average MS. Three consecutive successes are required to convince the crowd to go with the character's suggestions. Three consecutive failures will cause the crowd to lose interest in the character and ignore him, or possibly become hostile. 'Small Groups' These advanced Beguiling rules apply to small groups, (10 or less), and/or special situations, (a war council, deciding what to do with the Arch-Mage's Power-Ring, etc.). For a small group, the Character attempting to Beguile makes an attempt to beguile as normal, checked against all NPCs in the Group. If 75% or more of the group is beguiled, then the check is considered successful. If the attempt is successful, then the character gets a +2 bonus on their next attempt. If 25% of the group or less is beguiled, then the attempt is considered a failure. If the attempt is a failure, then the character gets a -2 penalty on their next attempt. Anything between 25% and 75% of the group being beguiled is considered moderate. Moderate attempts have no effect on the next roll. A Character must make three consecutive successful checks in order to convince a group. Three consecutive failures will cause the group to get angry, (no further beguiling can be attempted on this group at this time, and the group could turn hostile and attack the character or do the opposite of what the Character was trying to convince them to do). 'Hirelings and Mercenaries' In some instances, Player Characters may want to hire NPCs to assist them for a particular mission. It is up to you as the Arbiter to decide if it is necessary or reasonable for them to do so. If they require a specific skill or power to accomplish their goals that would not otherwise be available to them, or need additional firepower to overcome a particularly nasty foe, then you may want to make NPC hirelings available. There are a number of things to keep in mind when allowing Player Characters to hire NPCs to aid them. Whether or not any given NPC or group of NPCs are willing to work for the players will depend on the results of the NPC reaction table rolls, as well as what the PCs are offering to pay. All NPCs will demand payment of some form, whether it be cash up front, a share of the spoils, return services, or some combination of the above. There is also a price to pay in Experience Pool Points. Combat Pool Points acquired with the assistance of NPCs must be shared equally with them, and generic Pool Points for completing story goals may also have to be shared with NPCs if the Players lean on them too heavily. Under pressure, NPCs may decide that no amount of reward is worth it to perform what ever loathsome or dangerous task that they were hired to perform. In this sort of instance, have the Player roll a Beguile Roll if they want to try and convince the NPC to stay on. Follower Rules Maximum Allowable The amount of Followers a Character can have is equal to the Charm bonus plus one for each 2nd-tier Program. For example a Tech-Master with Charm 19 could have up to 4 Followers). 'Pre-requisites' Any Character that achieves a 2nd-tier program has the option of attracting Followers if they have the matching Instruction Skill. Military Programs require Military Instruction, Mystic Programs require Arcane Instruction, Academic programs require Academic Instruction. For example, our Tech-Master would need Academic Instruction before he could attract followers. 'Finding Followers' Once a Character has fulfilled the Follower Pre-Requisites, they can choose to spend a four hour block attempting to locate a suitable Follower. Normally, a town or city is the best place to look but anywhere with a decent amount of potential candidates is sufficient. After four hours a successful Charm Attribute Check on percentile means that a willing Follower was found. If unsuccessful, another four-hour block can be spent looking. Throwing some money around can improve the chances, at a cost of 1,000 chips per percentile point. For example, our Tech-Master with a Charm of 19 could spend an extra 1,000 chips to have a 20%, (Charm 19 + 1 per 1,000 spent), chance of finding a follower. 'Characteristics' Each Follower starts with zero Pool Points and Racial Attribute Base Scores. Any locally available NPC race can be chosen. Follower Pool Points can be spent to learn and improve Skills. Attributes can be raised by investing in Attribute Skills such as Puzzle Solving, etc. 'Benefits' As long as the Followers are happy they will loyally do the Character's bidding to the best of their ability. This means they can be tasked with any number of useful tasks such as repairing armor, assisting with projects, or just about anything, if they have been taught the right Skills. In game terms each Follower will devote eight hours per day to whatever the Character wishes. The remaining time is considered personal and usually consists of training, eating, and sleeping. 'Responsibilities' It is fairly easy to keep a Follower happy since they basically start from a position of blind loyalty. However, they do demand certain things or they may begin to consider finding someone else to follow. #They require a place to live and work. #They require the materials to complete their tasks. #They require training in at least two Skills or one Program per month, (this can be direct via Instruction or from a scroll/manual provided by the character). #They require a fair share of all Pool Points earned, (Pool Points must be distributed evenly among the Followers). #They require a fair share of all money earned, (money must be divided evenly among the Followers). 'Pool Points' Followers benefit from the Pool Points earned by the Character. A full 25%, (rounded up), of all earned Generic Pool Points are copied into the Follower Pool Points bucket. Note: These points are not subtracted from the Character's points, but rather are bonus points awarded to the Followers. When the points are copied the Character must decide what type they are going to be (i.e. Academic, Mystic, or Military) based on what Instruction Skills they possess. A Character must have the appropriate Instruction Skill to transfer each type to the Follower Pool Points bucket. For example, our Tech-Master with Academic Instruction could transfer Academic points but would need to learn Military Instruction in order to transfer Combat Pool Points. Pool Points are saved in the Follower Pool Points bucket until they are spent. 'Cost' Followers benefit from money earned by the Character. A full 10% + 10% per stream of the most advanced Follower is diverted to the Followers. Note: unlike Pool Points this money is subtracted from the total amount, (cash, not items), the Character earns. This money is unrelated to any money required to satisfy the responsibilities of maintaining Followers. The Follower's money is their own and how they spend it cannot be influenced by the Character. 'Training' Followers train much like Characters do, with three blocks to learn a Skill or Spell and more for a Program. They expect a certain amount of training from the Character, (see Responsibilities), and can learn self-taught Skills, or even train Other followers. Followers will not spend their own time or money investing in training, since they expect the Character will provide them with everything that they need. If the Character wants them to train in something then they must provide the training, (or scroll/manual), for the Follower to do so. Followers generally try to fill up their Training Slots each week, and will learn self-taught Skills as directed by the Character if no training is available. Followers cannot use the Instruction Skills for Self Improvement. 'Morale' Followers will remain loyal and happy as long as the Character honours his Follower responsibilities. However, if the Character fails to do so then once each week he must make a Morale Check, (Charm check on a D20), for each Follower. The Moral Checks continue until they are happy again. Moral Checks are based on individual happiness, so it's possible to need only a single Morale Check out of a group of Followers if only one is unhappy. A failed check means the Follower is lost forever, and a new one must be found. In times of scare resources it is Arbiter's discretion whether the Followers believe the Character is doing everything possible to honour his obligations. 'Combat' Followers generally avoid combat, but often make useful guards if given military training. No more than one Follower will ever be convinced to go adventuring with the Character since it is seen as the ultimate honour and is not something to be shared. However, if the Character\'s home, (and by extension the Follower's home), is attacked the Followers will rally together and do their best to defend it. When a Follower joins in an adventure he expects more money. The adventuring Follower earns an additional 10% of treasure, which is expected to come from the Character's share, (although they will often settle for cool items). Category:Arbiter